Christmas Eve
by SVUforever
Summary: Secret Santa for Bucken-Berry! Merry Christmas- hope you enjoy it!


Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, even on Christmas!

* * *

><p>Elliot Stabler stood at the door of his living room. The scene inside made his heart catch in his chest. The roaring fire and beautifully lit Christmas tree couldn't compare to the man sitting in the rocking chair next to them. Seeing George sitting in the chair, wearing a deep red sweater, made Elliot smile. His eyes teared up as his gaze dropped down to the tiny infant snuggled in George's arms. He loved the way George had instantly taken to parenthood. He was a natural.<p>

"You gonna stand there all night or do you want to join us?"

Elliot laughed and walked over to George's side. He rested a hand on his lover's shoulder as he peaked down at their baby. She was sleeping peacefully in her daddy's arms. Her shock of black hair a striking contrast to the white blanket wrapped around her.

"I can't believe she is ours. She's the perfect Christmas present."

"I know."

Both men looked in awe of the new life they were in charge of. They had never thought when they filed to adopt a second child that the next day, the day before Christmas, they would have a beautiful baby girl. The adoption agent had told them that once they were in the system and already had a child the process went much quicker. They had been doubtful at first, remembering the months of waiting for their little boy. They had held their breath every time the phone rang, for almost a year, until finally they received the phone call they had been hoping for.

"Daddy!" A toddler stumbled into the room, grabbing onto Elliot's legs as soon as he got close enough, "Hold baby? Please?" He bounced on his unsteady legs, his face bright with excitement. Bright green, fuzzy, reindeer footy pajamas made his eyes seem even greener.

"Hey there," Elliot said, lifting the couple's oldest child into his arms. The little boy squirmed to get closer to the baby.

"Ethan hold," he repeated, pointing to his new little sister.

George shifted the baby and Elliot settled the boy into his lap. George helped Ethan hold his sister on his lap. Elliot couldn't resist taking pictures of his adorable family. George smiled at him. "We're going to have the most photographed children on the planet!" George teased Elliot about his camera obsession. Elliot laughed and set the timer on the camera. He quickly ran behind George, just in time for a perfect family photo! No one was looking at the camera: Ethan was looking at his sleeping sister and George and Elliot were sharing a smile, everyone looked happy.

Elliot bend down and brushed a gentle kiss on the top of George's head. George turned his head to lightly kiss his partner's lips.

"I think it's time to read a story and hang the stockings then bed!" Elliot said. He lifted baby Lexi and took her to the couch. George and Ethan joined them. With the family snuggled together, George pulled out the Night before Christmas and began reading. They were barely through the book before Ethan started nodding off. After finishing the story quickly, Ethan's parents helped him hang his stocking. They then tucked him and his sister into bed.

Once the children were tucked in, Elliot and George got to work filling the stockings with all sorts of presents for the kids. Elliot laughed as George tried to get a toy to stop singing. Since there was no off button, he quickly stuffed it into the toe of the stocking to muffle the sound. He muttered about how he would never have chosen a gift with no off switch. When Elliot wouldn't stop laughing, George tossed a chew ring at him, hitting Elliot in the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" George just smiled and kept loading the stockings with toys. Not having received the response he wanted, Elliot threw a teddy bear back at George. The teddy bear missed George's head and landed on the couch behind them. George burst out laughing and went to retrieve the toy. Elliot tackled him and they tumbled onto the couch. Elliot pinned George under him and smiled. Still laughing, George craned his neck to lightly nip at Elliot's bottom lip. Elliot groaned and crashed his lips down onto George's.

Lexi's cry crackled out through the baby monitor next to the couch. Elliot pushed himself up and looked down at his partner, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, baby."

Elliot went to check on the baby and George went back to stuffing the stockings. When he was done, George stood back, surveying their work. Elliot walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around George's waist. He kissed George's neck and George relaxed against him. Together they looked at the Christmas visual of the life they had built together. Elliot's stocking hung on the left, next to it Ethan's, next to Ethan's Lexi's and finally George's. Colorful toys and games peaked out of the top of each stocking. Under the tree, brightly colored packages shimmered in the light. They had each other, and they had their children. Life was perfect.


End file.
